


Cerulean Scars

by stroke_of_genius



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, F/M, Flushed Romance, Pre-Sgrub, can be interpreted as either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stroke_of_genius/pseuds/stroke_of_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bloodied Vriska Serket showing up out of the blue will ruin anyone's plan for a normal night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cerulean Scars

When Karkat heard the doorbell for his hovel of a hive ring, his mind immediately leapt to the worst-case scenarios. He scrambled into his respiteblock to snatch his sickles before slowly creeping up to the front door. Mentally preparing himself for imperial drones, murderous highbloods, and any member of the empire’s army that could have discovered his mutant blood, Karkat swung open the door, weapons at the ready. 

His guard only went up when he saw it was no other than Vriska Serket standing in his doorway, bloody and smiling saccharinely. 

“Heeeeeeeey Karkat, up for a chat?”

“Hell no.” Despite his answer, the cerulean-blooded troll shoved past him and walked into his hive. She placed both hands on her hips, revealing that the blood was coming from a long gash down her arm. 

“Y’know Karkat, from the way you’re so cagey about your blood color, I was surprised that you even had a hive. I mean, it’s a total dump, but somehow even this bottom of the barrel shack is still better than what I expected.”

Karkat narrowed his eyes at Vriska, slamming the still-open door shut before speaking. “Well you see, not all of us are exactly fucking lucky enough to be born as high on the hemospectrum as you. Then again, considering the way you and your ilk prance around slitting the throats of any troll that crosses your path, maybe I shouldn’t use ‘lucky’ to describe your blood color.” Despite his words, Karkat couldn’t help feeling slightly embarrassed about the state of his hive, and attempted to discreetly pick things up. Vriska already had enough material to ridicule him with, he didn’t need her cracking jokes about his sloppiness, too.

“Oh puh-lease. We all know that I have all the luck. A-”

“All of it.”

“-ll of i- GOG DAMMIT.” She whipped her head towards Karkat, glaring at him as he straightened a stack of movies on a side table. He let the slightest ghost of a smirk show, and finished tidying up. Making sure his sickles were still within reach in case everything went to hell, Karkat cautiously approached Vriska and asked the question he knew she had been dying to answer since storming through his front door.

“So, why the hell are you here again?”

Her scowl was replaced with her previous sickeningly sweet smile, and as she spoke she draped her bloodied arm across Karkat’s shoulders, her nails sinking deeper into his skin with each word. “Wellllllll, I just so happened to be in the neighborhood, working on FLARPing and and getting food for my lusus and blah blah doesn’t matter who cares, when a completely unprovoked little shit brain of an olive troll fucking attacked me. Me! Of all the poor, innocent trolls that had to deal with this worthless fucking piece garbage who had the audacity to… but I’m getting ahead of myself.” 

 

By this time in the story, Karkat was too focused on whether Vriska’s nails were going to pierce his shirt and draw blood to actually focus on whatever the girl was saying, but the other troll didn’t seem to notice. “So I had just finished fighting these other guys and thought I could kick back, relax, and finish them off for my lusus to eat later, when the olive-blood launches out of the shadows like a goddamn ninja or some shit and fucking digs her nails into my arm and just… ruins everything! 

"Of course, I was able to handle her quickly with the help of some mind manipulation, but now I’m left with a torn up arm and a hive hours away. So what do I do?” 

Vriska unhooked her arm from around Karkat and turned so that she was facing him. She grabbed each of his shoulder blades, ignoring his attempts at squirming out of her iron grip. “Why, I visit my gool ol’ buddy Karkat, knowing that he wouldn’t hesitate to fix me right up. I mean, that’s what friend are for, right?”

Vriska’s face leaned down towards his own, hovering only inches away with a deadly smile. Karkat was suddenly glad he had remembered to wear a thick coat of grey makeup over his normal skin; if he hadn’t, the annoyingly attractive girl would have most likely noticed the light blush coating his cheeks from her close proximity. 

Pushing her away, the shorter troll gave a resigned sigh and nodded his head, heading towards the ablution block, where he kept his medical supplies. Even if he hadn’t done so of his own volition, Karkat knew Vriska could have just mind-controlled him into cleaning up her arm, so there was no point in even attempting resistance. Besides, it had been a fairly boring couple of days until she had showed up at his door, and he wasn't quite ready for the excitement to end yet.

Vriska trailed close behind Karkat as he walked, and he could feel her intense eyes boring into his neck like a physical presence. Once they reached the ablution block, Vriska sat on the very edge of his load gapper. As he pulled out his box of emergency medical supplies, Vriska rolled up her shirt sleeve up to fully expose her arm wound. 

Glancing to the side, Karkat was shocked by the injury. It was the first time he had really looked at it closely, and the frighteningly deep gash appeared to begin at her shoulder blade and end at her wrist. Cerulean blood continued to gush, and the wound seemed to have been bleeding for longer than possible, considering Vriska's consciousness. 

Upon seeing it, he immediately held the girl’s arm straight out, ignoring her start. Hopefully that would slow down the bleeding a bit, but Karkat wished Vriska had gone to an actual medical professional instead of an idiot with nothing much beyond basic first aid knowledge.

"Aye, be a little more careful with the goods. I need you to fix my arm, not rip it off."

Karkat began running water over a rag and looked over to where the annoyed girl sat. "Shut up." But even as he said it, the mutant troll felt the smallest of smiles tugging at his lips. 

Soaked rag in hand, Karkat tentatively gripped Vriska's bloody arm. He felt her tense in his hold, but her muscles began to relax as he gently washed rich blue blood off of her grey skin. Karkat didn't make eye contact with Vriska throughout the cleansing, feeling slightly awkward as they both sat in silence. The red-blooded troll was hit with how pale the whole situation was, and for the second time since Vriska arrived, he felt his face begin to warm. 

He placed the now-bloodied cloth back under the water to rinse the deep blue out, still not meeting Vriska's gaze as he began to speak.

"This better not be some crazy ploy to rope me into a weird moirallegiance with you."

Karkat could almost hear the disgust in Vriska's voice as she replied. "Moirails? With you? Please, Karkat. I have some dignity. Not everything I do has to have an ulterior motive, believe it or not." 

He eyed the spider troll warily, cleaning the last of the blood. "So you’re telling me you really came to my hellhole hive, of all the shitty places on this gogforsaken planet, just to get some basic first aid?" 

"I said not everything I do has an ulterior motive.”

“And what exactly is that supposed to fucking mean?” He said, a slight edge to voice even as he applied pressure to her wound with an old towel.

“It means whatever the hell you want it to mean, Vantas.” Vriska’s fluttering lashes combined with a wicked grin looked a bit strange on her face, though Karkat had to push the insinuations of her comment out of his mind before he could think about them for too long.

“Whatever. Hope you’re having fun in the deep end of the grub pool after diving in horns fucking first.” He had stopped the bleeding for the most part, so Karkat began to wrap thick bandages around her arm, doing his best not to glance up from his work.

That task was made difficult when he could feel Vriska’s warm breath on his neck, the girl most likely wanting to get a closer look at the bandaging. 

When he had finally finishing covering Vriska’s wound, Karkat gave in and looked up, surprised and slightly embarrassed to see her face even closer than he expected. Yet instead of moving, their gazes clashed and lingered, and the air of the room seemed to burn from its intensity.

Karkat moved his arms to lay comfortably at his sides, but on the way down they brushed the bare skin of Vriska’s hands, and the female troll visibly shivered from the small touch.

Every muscle is Karkat’s body felt taut, and he could see Vriska’s tenseness as well. 

“Your breath fucking sucks.”

Vriska blinked, and the comment seemed to throw her off guard for a split second, until a small smirk ghosted her large, cerulean lips. She leaned in even closer, forgoing all pretenses of personal space as her nose touched the very tip of his. 

“Then why don’t you do something about it?”

Any reaction Karkat could have given was cut off as her mouth crashed into his, and instinctively he wrapped an arm around her neck, tangling the hand of his other in her thick onyx hair. 

They stood up as one, their bodies moving perfectly in sync as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate. He could feel Vriska’s hands cupping his neck and head, nails digging into his skin as she slammed him against the wall, covering him almost as if she were a deadly shield, protecting him from the outside while poisoning him from the inside.

He heard a low moan that sounded strangely similar to his own voice, and one of Vriska’s sharp teeth sliced a small incision in his lip. His panic was smothered by the heat of her body and the flick of tongue that brushed his own, electing another embarrassing sound from his shout sphincter. A quiet voice in his mind considered pulling away, but he quickly brushed it to the side.

Besides, this was the most he had enjoyed himself in ages.

**Author's Note:**

> With the end of homestuck and depressing lack of vriskat fics, I took a miniature break from Pretty Faces to write this trash fic.


End file.
